The seriously messed up story of Phinabella
by Strawberry Song
Summary: This Phinabella story is not your average Phinabella fluff. It's fun, exciting, and a little crazy. Get ready to see the characters as you've never seen them before, as Ferb and an unlikely ally try to figure out what the heck is going on! On Hiatus


**After thinking about this at school when I was bored (LOL) I decided to make a whole plot on Phineas and Isabella acting weird, crazy, lovey dovey. The other characters are acting really strange, too. Well, all except for Ferb, who decides to go Agent P and try to figure out what's wrong with his step-brother.**

**This story is going to make me feel like I was high when I wrote this or something. *Bangs head on wall***

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked. He and Ferb were sitting under their favorite tree in their backyard. Ferb shrugged. Phineas sighed, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. Isabella happily strolled through the gate, like she always does, even though she's never invited.<p>

"Hey Phineas!" she sang happily. Phineas sat upright and gaped at Isabella.

"Oh my..." he mumbled to himself, gaping. Ferb sat up, aware of what his brother was doing, and stared at him.

"So, I know its rude and stuff... but I'm just gonna barge into the gates like I always do!" Isabella stated happily. Ferb's attention went to Isabella, as a surge of confusion went through him.

"Uh..." Ferb spoke. He never really had any reason to speak, Phineas always did the explaining. But this... was strange. Isabella was acting strange, and since when did Phineas look at girls that way?

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Isabella shouted rudely at Ferb. He flinched at her tone. Isabella sweetly turned back to Phineas, holding her hands together. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I won't tell you what I'm thinking of right now. But hey, what do you want me to build for you? I wanna impress you!" Phineas told Isabella happily. She giggled and twirled her hair.

"Um... how about you make a carousel? Ponies are the best! I love My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!" she said, jumping up and down. Phineas got up and started dancing around the backyard.

"Yeah! I'm a total brony!" he said happily, spinning and twirling around. Ferb sat there, quite confused. What's going on? Is this some kind of joke?

"Let's do it!" Isabella said happily. Phineas nodded, and they started working like crazy on pieces of equipment that had come seemingly out of no where. Candace popped her head out of the window.

"Ooh! Phineas! I'm so telling mom like a little girl! I should probably be on a date instead of paying attention to what you're doing, but I don't care! I'm calling mom!" she said, holding her cell phone in her hand. Her head disappeared from the window.

"She's an awesome sister! She never does anything wrong!" Phineas said happily.

"Wait... she's trying to get us in trouble? Why hadn't I figured it out before?" Ferb thought out loud. Isabella turned angrily towards him.

"Hey! Shut your stupid face!" she said angrily. Ferb backed away, and ran into something. He turned around to find Baljeet and Buford working on the carousel.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked. Baljeet rolled his eyes.

"You insufferable idiot. Does it really concern your matters of how we got here?" he asked. Buford bit his thumb.

"We just came!" he said happily.

"Quiet, you!" Baljeet commanded. Buford trembled and looked down.

"Y-yes..." he replied. Baljeet shoved his way past Ferb, hitting him with a board in the process. Ferb grew wide eyed.

"Guys, if this is a joke, it isn't funny," he told them. Phineas turned to Ferb.

"What joke? We're not doing anything!" he told Ferb happily, getting back to work as he stared lovingly at Isabella.

"Oh Phineas! You're so sexy!" she told him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Aw, thanks Isabella! You're pretty hot yourself," he replied. Isabella ruffled his hair, then got back to work.

"Thank you baby," she said happily, before she grabbed a hammer and started skipping around.

"Don't run with the hammer! You might - " Ferb started to say, but Isabella flung her hand a little too far, and the hammer flew threw the window of the house. " - Break a window..." Ferb sighed.

"We're done!" Phineas said happily, jumping up and down on top of the carousel.

"Oh it's lovely!" Isabella squealed. A bunch of kids who had been apparently waiting at the gate hopped onto the carousel.

"Before you ride the carousel, I should let you know, I love you!" Buford said, coming up behind Isabella. She gasped.

"Wow really? Without any emotional development at all?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he answered happily. Baljeet angrily shoved him.

"You moron, I love the girl!" he told her. Isabella gasped again.

"Oh wow! I... this is too much!" she said, crying happily.

"Wait! I love Isabella the most!" Phineas said, walking up to her with a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"Where did those come from?" Ferb asked. Isabella happily accepted the flowers.

"Ooh! I just don't know who to choose!" she said, looking at the three boys. "I hated Buford at first, I only like Baljeet as a friend, and I love Phineas! Who do I choose?"

"Choose me, you've loved me the longest!" Phineas said. Isabella looked at him, then at her other choices. "I'll um... take you on a date!" Isabella giggled.

"Deal! You're hot! Now kiss me!" she said. She grabbed Phineas' shirt collar and brought his face close to hers.

"Ooh! I'd be honored to kiss you!" Phineas replied happily. Just before they were about to kiss, Ferb pushed them apart.

"Whoa... that's enough," he told them.

"He's right! We should make out after our date!" Isabella said happily. Phineas grabbed her hands and started dancing around.

"See mom? Their invention isn't there!" Candace said, pointing at the empty yard. Ferb gazed behind him.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that! When did those kids leave?" he asked.

"I'm leaving this stupid place. Come along, Buford," Baljeet stated. Buford obiediently followed.

"I know there's nothing there! You're a terrible daughter!" Linda told Candace. She balled her fists.

"I won't give up on busting them even though I'm wasting my life!" she said angrily. Linda shoved Candace aside. Phineas yawned.

"Gee... I'm kinda tired..." he said. He walked over to Linda. "Hey mom, can you do something about that ghost in your room? I kept hearing moaning all night and I couldn't sleep." Linda ignored Phineas.

"Let's go inside and eat some junk food," she said, walking inside. Candace and Isabella followed her, but Phineas and Ferb stayed behind. Ferb was too confused on what was going on.

"But... dad wasn't home last night. Does someone haunt mom's room when he's not home?" Phineas asked, turning to Ferb. Ferb raised his eyebrows, aware of what Phineas had just said.

"Um... those aren't ghosts," he answered.

"Then what are they?" Phineas asked, scratching his head.

"You... don't want to know," Ferb answered, heading towards the open back door.

"Wait! Who was the weird guy who was here last night?" Phineas called.

"Ew!" Ferb cried, running into the house. He slammed into Isabella.

"Hey! Watch it, dweeb! Now, where's my boyfriend?" she asked.


End file.
